


The Impossible Game

by dumbhuman



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhuman/pseuds/dumbhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Swiss fucking cheese GOD DAMMIT!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossible Game

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in September 2013

“Swiss fucking cheese GOD DAMMIT!”

The shout came from Chris’s bedroom, where Darren was sitting at the large wooden desk, hunched over his laptop in a way that was probably terrible for his back, not to mention his eyes.

“Dare, I know those Roosterteeth videos led you to this game, but do you really have to quote it while you play?”

Chris walked into the room and approached the desk, placing his can of Diet Coke on the surface and shaking his head. Darren didn’t even show any sign that he had heard Chris, too focused on hitting the up arrow on his keyboard at precisely the right moment.

“I went to public school!” he shouted when he was killed by the same spike six times in a row.

“Oh my god, _no you didn’t_. This is getting absolutely ridiculous!” Chris started pacing back and forth between his bed and desk, throwing his hands up in the air as he ranted, ignoring the fact that none of it was even registering for Darren. “You’ve died four hundred and-” he stopped briefly to squint at number glowing at the top of the laptop screen, “seventy-six times now. Don’t you think it’s time to give it a rest?”

Darren’s eyes didn’t leave the small orange square that he was controlling as he answered Chris, seeming to find his outburst important enough to warrant a response. “Chris, you don’t – _fuck_ – you can’t judge – _god dammit!_ – judge if you haven’t even played the game. This shit’s addicting and fucking impossi – _MOTHERFUCKING TRIPLE SPIKES_.”

Chris leaned against the wall and sighed, banging his head against it a few times out of frustration. He could do this. He loved Darren. This wasn’t the first time Darren had acted like an idiot, and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. He just needed to breathe. Chris straightened up, jaw set as he marched into the living room to get his laptop. If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em, right?

* * *

“Chris, how the fuck are you _doing_ that?” Darren’s eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at Chris’s screen, his own laptop abandoned. They were both sprawled on the bed, lying on their stomachs as Chris squinted at the game. He was definitely focusing, his tongue poking out between his teeth, but he didn’t seem to be frustrated at all.

Chris had found the game to be a bit difficult at first, but he quickly realized it was all about timing. Yeah, the drops were tricky and the triple spikes were a pain in the ass, but he was kind of on automatic now. Only half an hour and 100 lives later and he was already at the anti-gravity portion.

“Dude, this must be a record or something! How the hell are you doing that, seriously? God I love you.”

Chris laughed at Darren’s enthusiasm, leaning over to peck him on the cheek. It wasn’t until he pulled away that he realized that Darren was completely still, his mouth hanging open in horror as he stared at the screen. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but all that came out was a squeak.

“I’m sorry, Dare. You’ll have to try that again, maybe enunciating a bit more?” Chris smiled at his boyfriend, confused yet amused.

“You…you,” Darren blinked a few times and turned to look at Chris, the movement seeming to help him regain his speech, “you died. You died in the game to kiss me on the cheek, _and you don’t even seem upset about it._ ”

“Yeah, well, I was kind of looking for an excuse to stop anyway. My hand was cramping, and it was getting pretty boring anyway.”

The shocked expression was back on Darren’s face. Chris rolled his eyes at his dramatics, leaning in to try to kiss the ridiculousness off his face. As they laid on the bed, Chris straddling Darren, his laptop closed and forgotten on the floor, he seemed to be doing a pretty good job of keeping his boyfriend’s attention. Until Darren’s breathy moans turned into a sharp intake of breath. He gently but firmly pushed Chris away from him, trying to ignore his deflated pout as he wiggled out from under him.

“Sorry babe, but the new season of Red vs Blue went up today! I can’t believe I forgot!” He stumbled back over to the desk, nearly tripping over his own feet in his rush to sign back in to his laptop and open YouTube. “I promise we can get right back to kissing as soon as this is over, okay? Please don’t hate me – _oh my god it’s really up fucking finally._ ”

Chris sighed and flopped back down on his back, alone again. Darren may have only been a few feet away, but Chris knew there was no getting him back until the video was over. He just prayed it was a short one.

_Fucking Roosterteeth._

 


End file.
